


(MyXCrazyXLife)

by Rosebleeds



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternative Universe - Basketball, Alternative Universe - High School, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, I may make tags as I go, Kinda bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebleeds/pseuds/Rosebleeds
Summary: {\_/}(•~•)/>🍰Hmmm, you want my cake?{\_/}( •_•)🍰<\No! My cake!{\_/}( •_•)/>🍰Just kidding you can have my cake.{\_/}( -_-)/>🍰But just a bite!{\_/}( -_-)🍰<\No! You bit too much! No more cake biting privileges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it!!

 

“GO RIPPERS!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs which caused almost everyone including some of the players to look my way.

“Jeez Killua”, a girl with dark purplish hair said. “Sorry Canary”. I just can’t help it. I said with so much excitement. “Oh yeah I forgot”, she said with a chuckle. “What’s that supposed to mean!?” My face starting to heat up.

“Well you do sleep with the star player”. “I do not!” Trying not to yell. “What ever helps you sleep at night Killua, Oh wait he does!” She cracks up laughing.

“Haha”, I laugh sarcastically. “At least I got a “ _man”_. I say with a smirk. “Please”,  she says with a attitude. “I don’t need a man”.

“HONNNKKKK”. The buzzer beater goes off. “We won”.I say smiling at my best friend. She smiles and says “Your “ _man”_ should be coming”.

“Baka”. I tell her. “I told him to meet us outside.”

”Oh really”. Canary says smiling. “Thats right”. I tell her.

“Then who’s that coming up the bleachers”. Pointing towards the tan black haired boy. I looked to see where she was pointing.

_(I look and I see him. The love of my life. The boy who makes my heart jump and giggle. The star player. He was well built for his size. Just perfect. And he was sweaty from the game that they just one. It’s like I can smell his scent from here. I loved the way he smelt. His scent makes me go crazy for him, well everything about him makes me go crazy for him but his scent was the one that really got me.)_

BEEP BEEP! I look around and to see what was that noise was. BEEP BEEP, “What the hell is that noise”. I look to tell Canary something but she was gone. 

_(What’s going on? Where’s Canary!? I turn around and he was gone to? What’s happening!!!)_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Master Killua wake up. ”Gotoh” I say waking up. ”Time to get up” he says gently. “Just give me five minutes Gotoh”. I say closing my eyes again.

But Master, “I let you sleep in thirty minutes extra”.

“WHAT!?!?”I say looking at the alarm clock.

”Why didn’t you wake me up earlier Gotoh”?! I jumped out of bed.

“Im sorry sir”. He says bowing.

”Dont call me _“sir”_  Gotoh”. I say running to the bathroom. “Sorry Master Killua”.

“Dont call me Master Gotoh!”I say in the bathroom. Just call me Killua.

I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouth wash all at once. I start brushing my teeth as fast as I can while trying to gurgle the mouth wash all at once. I run back to my room to get dressed putting on my shirt, socks, and shoes.

Done!! I yell.

”C’mon Gotoh let’s get going”

“Umm Sir”, I mean Killua?

“What Gotoh” i say looking at him. “You forgot to put on your pants”. He says looking away.

I look down seeing my black briefs.

”FUCK”. I run to my drawer to get a pair of pants and put them.

“Ok let’s go Gotoh” trying to catch my breath.

“Yes Master Killua”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your typical High school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

_As we pulled up to the school my head started to hurt. Ugh school, a place where your judged for being your self and for being fake. No matter what you do your judged by everyone. In all honesty I didn’t even have to come to school, I could just do homeschool or neither. There were only two reasons why I come here, One Canary, Two my future boyfriend/husband Gon Freecss._

I’ll pick you up after school Master Killua. Gotoh says politely. _  
_

Don’t call me Master Gotoh. I say in a rude tone. I shut the door heading inside the school. I see Canary.

Oi, Canary! I say waving her down.

Omg it’s about time you get here. She says giving me a hug. So what classes do you have?

Ummm, I have math, health, and Office Aid.

Wait Office Aid? She says confused. I thought we had all three classes together.

I guess not Canary.

Luckyyy, I hate you now. She says pouting.

Well you already know they only pick good kids for Office Aid. 

Yeah I know. 

You shouldn’t have told off Wren at the end of last year. I say laughing.

Speaking of the bitch. Canary says in digust.

_Wren, the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She can have anyone she wants boy or girl. She is always in expensive clothes and putting people down all the time. Everyone is afraid of her so they treat her like a queen. Oh yeah and her two servants Rose and Jade._

Ugh, she says in digust walking past us.

Excuse me, Canary says while putting her bag down.

Well your not excused. She says turning around while Rose and Jade giggle.

Well let me ”excuse“ you out of class then. Canary says rolling up her sleeves.

Canary don’t. I say in a panic

Please, your not worth my time skank. She says turning around walking away with her two servants.

Damn it Killua. She says in a raging tone. Why didn’t you let me hit her!?!

Because your not being expelled on the first day.

Fine! She says in a huff, let’s just get to class.

As we arrive to math class taking are seats while the teacher starts to call roll and the last name he calls puts me in shock.

Gon Freecss. Here! The tanned boy says aloud.

W-What is he doing here Canary?

Thats strange. She says confused. This year was supposed to be all fun classes, well not for us. She says in disappointment. We decided to wait on math.

He is a straight A‘ student, there is no way he failed math. I say whispering.

Or mabye he just decided to wait to do math like us?

I never really thought about that. I say still in shock.

I’ll go ask him. She says getting up.

NOOOO! I say louder then attended too.

The whole class looked my way and then he turned also. I try to put my head down as fast as I could, but it was to fast that I hit my head on the desk.

SMACK!!

All I could here was laughter and giggles from everyone.

Killua are you ok? The teacher asks in concern.

Yes I’m fine. I say muffling into my arm.

Alright settle down class.

I’m so embarrassed. I say still muffling into my arm.

Well don’t be Killua. She says putting her hand on my shoulder.

Its all your fault Canary.

My fault!?!! How is that? She says like she didn’t do anything wrong.

Why would you say that you were going to ask him. 

First of all it was a joke, and Secondly, you shouldn’t have shouted and jumped up.

Whatever. I say lifting my head off the desk.

And besides he didn’t even laugh.

Really?

Yes really, I watched him.

Your lying. I say rolling my eyes.

Want me to go ask him? She says getting up.

No! I say catching myself from shouting again.

That is to funny. She says laughing at me.

HaHa. I say in sarcasm.

As from there, math class passed by in no time.

God I hate math. Canary says popping her fingers and neck.

So do I but at least your good at it.

Lets get to health class already. She says ignoring my compliment.

Why such in a hurry Canary?

Cause If I see Wren she’s losing some teeth and this time your not holding me back.

Ok let’s get to class. I say giggling.

As we walk inside health class I notice there are a group of four desks together instead of two like math class.

Ugh. I say upset.

What’s wrong. Canary says looking at me.

We are gonna have two random people sitting with us.

Its ok Killua, don’t worry about it.

You think so. I say a little relived.

Yes because Gon might be in this class also. She says laughing.

Don’t jinx me Canary, I don’t need a distraction right now I say while looking at the door.

No fucking way. I say under my breath

What did you say? She says looking at me.

He’s in this class too? I say in shock. This can’t be happening right now.

I thought you’d be happy Killua?

I’am happy Canary but I just can’t think straight when I see him

Well let’s see if.... nope nevermind. She says sitting down.

See what? I say confused.

I was going to say mabye we can have him in our group but he’s with his basketball friends.

God I can’t stand them. I say in anger.

_Ash, Jason, and Ryan. Gon’s basketball friends. I hate them so much there all bullies. But most of all I hate Ash. He’s like Wren, a bully and thinks he’s better then everyone else._

Yeah there always up Gon’s ass, I wonder. Canary says in a funny tone. _  
_

Don’t you dare say it!! I say grinding my teeth.

Ok I’m sorry. She says a little upset

Why don’t we invite them Killua? 

Who? I say still mad at her.

The kid wearing a suit and the one wearing a dress? She says in confusion.

Thats not a dress. I tell her in a rude tone.

Well sorry. She says with sad and anger

_As I examine both boys I see there the ones in the rumor that was going around at the end of last year._

Are these seats taken. The blonde boy asked?

No. I say in a polite tone. In matter a fact me and my friend were going to see if you wanted to sit with us.

Why thanks. The blonde boy says smiling. My name is Kurapika and this is my friend Leorio.

Hi my name is Killua and this is Canary.

Sup. Canary says shaking Kurapika’s hand.

Nice to meet you both. Kurapika says in a sweet tone.

Say hi Leorio. Kurapika looking at the upset kid next to him

No. Leorio says in a harsh voice.

Whats with the attitude. Canary says looking into Leorio’s eyes

None of your business. Leorio says slightly raising his voice.

Boy don’t you dare raise your voice at me. Canary says leaning toward the desk.

Canary. Stop it. I say giving her a dirty look.

Fine. She says throwing herself back into the chair crossing her arms.

Sorry about her.

Its totally fine Killua, Leorio is just angry about something.

And what is that “something”. Canary asks like she doesn’t know about the rumor already.

None of your business I said! Leorio says shouting at Canary.

Leorio. Stop it! Kurapika says in anger. Your making a scene.

Sorry about that. Kurapika says in a apologetic tone.

Its cool. I say looking at Kurapika.

Yeah ever since that rumor from last year he’s been a bit hostile.

What rumor if you don’t mind me asking? I say acting like I don’t know.

That you guys are dating. Canary says looking at both boys.

Canary! I say giving her a glare.

Don’t act like you don’t know Killua. She says giving me a glare back.

It’s ok Killua. I understand that you didn’t want to be rude. Kurapika says in a quiet tone. But that doesn’t bother us.

Are you sure about that? Canary says looking at Leorio.

Well it doesn’t bother me. We’ve been called worse. I don’t know why it’s bothering Leorio so much.

We all just sat there in silence after what Kurapika said. It felt like forever but it wasn’t that long until the teacher broke are silence.

Alright class are first day will just be talking to the people in our groups and getting to know one another.

After that we all started talking and having a good time. And Leorio didn’t seem like such a grouch at all. You just had to get to know him. And I also noticed that  they have a really good bond and I see why someone started that rumor about them. Soon after that the class ended before we even knew it. We said bye to our new friends Kurapika and Leorio

Well it’s are last class Killua. Canary says looking down.

I guess so. I say in a sad tone.

Don’t be sad Killua, it’s just a couple hours.

I know but still...

Don’t worry I’ll see you after class ok? She says in a promising voice. She gives me a hug and we both go to our class.

As I walk inside the office heading to sit down on the other side of the counter waiting for the other student that’s supposed to be Office Aid with me. Soon enough I see Ash walking into the door.

_What the hell is he doing here!?! There is no way I’m working in the office with him. He’s gotten into trouble before. Great just great I put my head down for a minute to think what I’m going to do. I look up and see him leaving and sigh in relief. I turn my head towards the empty seat next to me or so I thought was empty and my heart stops at the person I see sitting next to me. No.Fucking.Way._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to post again but I hope you enjoy the story so far!! PS I don’t why it has the end of chapter ones notes at the bottom


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua & Canary VS Ash & Wren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_Okay just take a deep breath. You can do this._

”Hi I’m Gon.” He says with a polite smile.

H-Hi I’m Killua. I say trying not to panic.

“Hows your head?”

_Out of all things he says. I’m so embarrassed._

I-I’ts fine. Nothing to worry about. I say quickly trying to change the subject.

“I’m glad your ok.” He says in a friendly tone. “I was going to ask you but the teacher beat me to it.”

_He was going to ask me if I was ok? The more I think about it the more I blush.My face was red and I can feel it on my cheeks. Maybe he won’t notice._

”Are you ok?” “Your face is turning red.” He asks in concern.

_Fuck!!_

Yeah I’m good, just a little hot that’s all. Your hot. 

_OH MY GOD. I just said that!!_

I mean aren’t you hot too! I say nearly about to faint.

_Here it comes. He’s going to be grossed out and I’ll never get to be with him..._

”Thanks.” He says smiling.

I look at him in confusion.

“Well I know you said it wrong but I’d rather think you said I’m hot so I can take it as a compliment.” He says smiling.

After that are principal Ms.Yuri Called is into her office. She looked at our records and noticed that we had all classes together and discussed what are we going to be doing all year. We have to help the secretaries and when we’re done we have free time to talk to each other and do homework if we had any and all kinds of fun stuff. And I get to do all this with him, Gon Freecss. And soon after the bell rang and it time to go home .

_I can’t believe it a whole class with Gon. Just me and him. Nobody else._

Killua. Hello Killua you in there? “Uh Killua?” Still no anwser. “The hell this boy thinking about?” (Clears throat) KILLUA!!!

W-What!?! What’s going on!?!?

“God it’s about time.” Canary says hitting me on the shoulder. “What were you day dreaming about?”

Your not going to believe it Canary. I say trying not to jump up and down. 

“What”? She says smiling a bit. 

Come on I’ll tell you on our way out. I say excitedly.

I tell her that Gon was the other Office Aid helper and that he asked about my head. Oh and that I accidentally called him hot and he took it as a compliment. And so on. She also told me about her day and that Ash and Wren was in cooking class with her. And from there on we said goodbye and went home. Man today was better then I thought.

 

Next Day

* * *

 

 

Hey Canary.

“Heyy.”

You ready for math class Canary? 

“No not really.”

I’m not ready at all. I hate math class.

”Don’t worry I’ll help you” Canary says putting her hand on my shoulder.

Ok good.

_As me and Canary are about to take our seats I can see Gon and Ash talking. God why does he hang out with such a jerk._

We take are seats and see a piece of paper on our desks.

Ok class be quiet. As you can see there is a piece of paper on your desks and this is a Quizlet that will determine whether you are in advanced math or not

”Shouldn’t we study first?” Ash says in a rude tone.

He just said this will determine where we are. It’s not going to be graded. I say quietly, but not quiet enough.

“What did you say?” Ash says looking my way.

_The whole class also looked my way and then Gon did as well. If I do say something then I’ll cause drama and Gon might hate me for saying something to Ash or I could just drop it._

“Say it Killua.” Canary whispers barely moving her lips.

It was noth- 

“Ash, Mr.Gibson specifically said this will only determine where we’re at in math, it’s not going to be graded. ”Pay attention  little boy.” Canary says mocking him.

The whole class starts laughing and I can see Gon giggling.

Alright settle down class. Mr Gibson raises his voice a bit. 

“Watch your back”. Ash says in a threatening voice.

As from there we did are Quizlet well I mostly copied off of Canary because math is hard. It felt like forever but the bell finally rang.

I can’t believe you told Ash that Canary. I say shocked.

”Well I knew you weren’t going to say anything so I said it for you, plus he needs to be taken down a peg or two.” She says grinning.

Thanks but you also caused drama for us. I say while putting my hand on my head.

”It’s gonna be fine, he ain’t going to do anything.” She says in confidence.

As we enter health class we see Kurapika and Leorio already seated.

Hey guys. I say while taking my seat.

“Hello Killua.” Said Kurapika. “How are you guys today?”

”We are doing good just got out of math class.” Canary says putting down her bag.

”What did you guys do in math?” Leorio asks.

We take a Quizlet to determine where we are in math. I say exhausted.

”Yeah and it sucks” Canary adds on. 

“Looks like that’s what we are doing in math Leorio.” Kurapika looks his way.

“You guys have math?” Said Canary.

“Yeah we both have it next.” Leorio says in a pout.

”Thanks for warning us.” Kurapika says in relief.

No problem. Me and Canary say at the same time.

From there on Mrs.Dawn brought out a human sized skeleton which is fake by the way and she calls it Mr.Skully. And said we are playing a game today instead. The group with the most points win. Me, Canary, and Leorio weren’t that good at naming the bones on the skeleton but on the other hand Kurapika was and got all our points for us. But it wasn’t enough points to win some candy. But we still had fun. Then the bell rang.

Ok class before you go you will need to go to lunch instead of your third period class.

”Why didn’t we have lunch yesterday?” A girl shouts.

Because we left in the afternoon yesterday. That’s why all classes are 2 hours longer.

Wanna sit with us at lunch? I ask Kurapika and Leorio.

“Yes of course.” Kurapika says smiling.

Ok see you guys there. Me and Canary say heading to are lockers.

We head to lunch and we see they were serving Grilled cheese with tomato soup.

“I love grilled cheese.” Said Canary. 

”What about the soup?” I ask already knowing she doesn’t like it.

”You know I hate the soup Kilua”. 

We start laughing and we see Kurapika and Leorio already at a lunch table waiting for us. Then I look further behind them and see Wren talking to Gon.

_What the fuck is she doing!?! He’s mine!!_

Not paying attention I bump into someone.

CRASH!!!

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“You fucking idiot!?!!.”

I’m sorry it was an accident. I say looking at my tomato soup all over his shirt.

”Your Dead!” Ash says shouting 

”Hold up A-“

“Shut up bitch!” Ash tells Canary.

”Oh hell no, you did not just call me that”. Canary says putting down her tray.

As they are argueing loudly and might even fight I can see Gon coming towards with Wren right behind him.

”Whoa guys calm down, it was a accident. ” Gon says pushing Ash and Canary back.

“It was no accident dude.” Ash says trying to push Gon’s hand out the way.

”It probably wasn’t a accident Gon.” Wren says not minding her business. “That skank will do something like this.”

”Now your getting it you twat”. Canary says while trying to throw punches.

Canary stop!! I say trying to grab her.

”It wasn’t her it was the retarded fuck.” Ash says trying to charge at me.

“Hey that’s enough Ash!” Gon says grabbing him. 

“Oh is he looking for attention.” Wren tells me in pitty. “Write this down hunny, your a nobody and always will be, you could die and no one will care.” 

_Ouch that hurt....._

”I’ll kill you!” Canary says jumping over me and Grabbing Wren’s hair. 

_Everyone starts arguing and Canary and Wren are pulling each other’s hair while throwing punches. I’m trying to get Canary off her, while Gon is trying to help but he can’t cause he’s keeping Ash from hitting me. Then the teachers come and break us all up and sends us all to the office. Why couldn’t I just ignore Wren talking to Gon. Why did I get jealous....look what I caused._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hope you guys liked it, and I hope you had a good Christmas and have a good New Years!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer then expected. A lot came up last month. But now I’m gonna try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Hope you enjoy!!!

_All_   _you_ _can here is the clock. Everyone sitting away from each other, not because any of us wanted to but the teachers made us sit apart. We’ve been here almost a hour already waiting for Ms.Yuri to tell us are punishment. Finally after a couple minutes longer she comes out of her office._

”Ok everyone, before I ask each of you what happened, I just want to let you know I already looked at the cameras so I wouldn’t lie if I were you cause lying is going to get you in more trouble.” “Choose your words wisely.” She says looking at all of us.

“Umm yes, what had happened was I got attacked by Canary so Ash came to stop her from hitting me then Killua stepped in and made things worse.” Wren says faking up a cry.

“Oh really, then explain why He has soup all over his shirt Wren”? Canary says gritting her teeth.

”Oh Killua threw it on him.” 

“You lying son of a bi-“

”Girls”! Ms.Yuri shouts.

”If you already know what happened, then why are you asking us?” Ash says irritated.

“Watch your tone young man.” She says giving him the evil eyes. She looks at Gon next. “Do you mind telling me what happened Mr.Freecss

“Well Killua accidentally bumped into Ash and then it went wild from there Ms.Yuri.”

“It wasn’t a accident man.” Ash says to Gon.

”Look here’s what happened, Me and Killua got are trays, Killua accidentally bumped into Ash, Killua tried to say sorry, Ash threatened him so I stepped in and then Gon came to try preventing the fight from happening then Wren who wasn’t minding her own business jumped in so I beat her ass.”

Canary! I say looking at her to watch her mouth.

”Like hell you beat My ass.” 

“Wanna be put on the floor again, no problem”. 

“Girls!!” Ms Yuri shouts even louder.

She clears her throat.

“Alright then, Gon, Killua get to class, the rest of you stay here.”

“Ms.Yuri”. Gon says slightly quiet. “Are class is in the office as helpers.” 

“Oh ok then, look in the basket and see what the secretaries put in there for you to do and after that ask them if they need any help.”

 _We both leave her office heading towards the basket. I’m a bit worried about Canary though... but Im more concerned about what Wren said. Iam a nobody no doubt about that... but what happens if I do I do die,_ _will people care or just ignore it...no I have Canary and Gotoh, also Kurapika and Leorio too, they will care right?_

”Hey you ok?” Gon looks at me a bit worried.

Yeah I’m ok. I say trying to put on a smile

”No your not I can tell your not.” He says more worried then before.

I was just thinking of what Wren said. 

_Crap why did I just tell him that._

”Don’t be upset about what she said, we both know that’s not true.” 

Easy for you to say, your the most popular person in school and the star of are basketball team everyone loves you. I say trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

”Well I wouldn’t say everyone loves me Killua, I see it as if they are jealous of me because of that reason.” 

I look at him a bit confused.

”Killua you said it yourself, I’m the most popular person and star of the team. But I see it as jealousy. Everyone wants to be the star player of the team. It’s like competing with the other players including my friends. I know for a fact that Ash wants to be the star too and when he and the other players hear the crowd just scream my name or jersey number it gets to them, and I fear it’s going to start a fight. It’s the same thing with being popular, everyone wants to be popular well not really but most people do and it’s just a lot harder then what people think”. He says with a heavy sigh.

_Wow, I never knew it was like that well I kinda did cause I watch movies to, but really I never knew he felt like this though I feel like a jerk._

”Killua, I’m sorry if I said it rude to you.”

No don’t say sorry, I’m sorry for assuming it was easy.

”Don’t be sorry and I’m sorry Wren told you those horrible things. Your not a nobody at all, you got Canary and me and whoever else is your friend. And I would care if you die and I’m pretty sure she will too.”

Your friends with Canary too? 

“Well I hope Iam cause she scares me.” 

We both start laughing

_Wow I can’t believe he said he cares for me and we’re friends......wait FRIENDS!?!? Great now we will never be together._

We grab the papers out of the basket and go deliver them to the teachers. And down the halls all you could here is us laughing and fooling around. (I wish like that) And soon after we were all done with the papers and then the bell rang. 

We wasted the whole time just delivering papers Gon, and didn’t even ask if the secretaries needed any help. I say I bit scared.

”Don’t worry it wasn’t completely are fault he says laughing. We wasted a hour sitting in the office.” 

True. I say while we head towards are lockers.

”See.” he says giggling. “I’ll see you tomorrow Killua.” He says waving.

See you tomorrow. I say waving back. Man I can’t wait to till tomorrow. I say under my breath.

As I get my backpack out of my locker, I wait for Canary. A couple minutes passed by and as the time passed more, less kids there were. 

_What the hell is taking her so long? She wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Oh she’s probably still cooking something and waiting for it to be done._

As I walk down the halls heading towards the class I see her teacher Mr. Lee closing the door and locking it.

Excuse me, Mr. Lee? 

“Yes”?

Has Canary left yet? 

“Um no, she wasn’t in class today her or Wren.” He says putting his keys in his pocket.

Oh ok thank you. I say turning back heading towards the principals office.

_She never went to class!?! But I thought Ms. Yuri would have let them out by now. Wait didn’t Canary say she also had Ash in her class to? Why didn’t Mr. Lee say him too? I have to find out what’s going on._

As I pick up the pace I finally get back down the hall where the office is then I stop when I see parents heading in the office.

_That looks like Wrens parents and right behind them Is Canary’s as well. What’s going on?? Why are there parents here. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal. I’ll wait longer so I can see Canary and see if she’s ok. Wait......GOTOH!! Fuck I have to go tell him that I’m ok._

I rush down the hall heading towards the entrance of the school when suddenly I see Gotoh opening the doors.

”There you are Master Killua.” He says in relief. “I thought something happened or you were staying after school.”

I’m fine and no I would never stay here any longer then I should. I was just worried about Canary so I stayed a couple minutes longer but I didn’t realize the time had passed faster then I expected. I’m sorry Gotoh.

”No need to apologize Master Killua, but you do have a phone Sir, you should have texted me that your going to stay a bit longer.”

_I’m so stupid. Why didnt I think of that._

Im sorry I totally forgot. I say rubbing the back of my head.

“Are you ready to go now Master Killua?”

Um yeah, lets go.

As we get in the car and head home I can’t help but think what happened.

_I’m really worried about Canary now even more then before. Why would her parents be called, Ms.Yuri is to nice she wouldn’t have called her parents she would have gave them a warning. I guess I’ll have to wait till tomorrow and ask her what happened, but she probably got suspended._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think what happened that Ms.Yuri called there parents? Was it cause of the fight or something more and why didn’t Ash get into trouble? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad to Good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I’m this late! I hate myself.

 

_Last day until the weekend, hopefully there is no drama today._

”We are here Master Killua.” 

Gotoh please just call me Killua.

”Sorry Killua.”

Ill see you after school Gotoh. Killua says shutting the car door and heading inside the school.

_Now lets find out what happened to Canary._

Killua heads towards his locker putting his backpack up and then grabbing his things heading to math class.

_Ok I’m here. Now I just have to see if Canary is here or not._

After watching all the kids head inside the classroom and Mr. Gibson shutting the door Killua realizes Canary isn’t here today.

_Looks like she’s not here. Great now I’m alone for today._

”Ok class find your seats and settle down.” Mr. Gibson says turning on the projector. “Today we are taking notes for next weeks worksheets.”  _  
_

_Ugh I hate taking notes. There never on the work or the tests. Why did me and Canary wait to do math, we should have finished it last year with the rest of the main subjects. Man I can’t wait till I graduate already so I can leave this hell hole and everyone in it. What is the point of school anyway, we really don’t need to learn any of this well technically most of it we don’t need to learn. But what I plan on doing when I get older has nothing to do with any of this. Let’s just try to get this day over with alre-_

RINNGGG!

”Alright class I hope you got all that down and make sure you bring your notes for next week to help you”. Mr. Gibson says turning off the projector. “Oh and I’ll let you work with your partner for the work”.

_Oh no... I look down at my notebook and realize I didn’t write any of the notes down!! Not even the date!!_

Cana-

_Fuck I forgot she’s not here!! Damn it!_

Killua rushes to his locker and grabs his stuff for science.

_Its ok, it’s ok just calm down. Oh I can ask Kurapika and Leorio for there notes!_

Killua walks inside the classroom already seeing Kurapika and Leorio here.

Hey guys. Killua says sitting down.

”Hello Killua.” Kurapika says smiling.

”Sup.” Leorio says adding on.

”Where’s Canary?” Kurapika asks.

Oh well she-

“Hello everyone” Mrs. Dawn says heading towards her desk.

Ill tell you guys later. Killua whispers.

”Today we will play the same game we did yesterday because you all have a group project all next week and your going to need to learn all the bones.” Mrs. Dawn says getting up to get Mr. Skully.

”Just the bones?” A boy says having his hand raised.

”Oh thanks for reminding me, also the organs as well.”

The whole class groans.

“Good thing we won’t be here.” Leorio says smiling.

Wait why? Killua says getting upset.

“Long story short Killua, I’m going to go out of town next week and I’m taking Leorio with me.” Kurapika says laughing  nervously.

Are you guys serious!? Killua says even more upset.

”You bet we are!” Leorio says excitedly.

”And we won’t be back until probably Tuesday or Wednesday.” Kurapika adds on.

Im going to be alone for the project now, ughhhh you got to be kidding me. Killua says throwing his head back.

”You won’t be alone, you have Canary to help you.” Kurapika says.

About her, long story short she got into a fight with Wren and if she didn’t show today then I doubt she will be here next week. So that is- 

“Awesome!” Leorio says interrupting Killua.

”Leorio!?” Kurapika says looking at him.

”What?” Leorio says looking back at Kurapika. “I’m glad somebody beat her up.” 

“Leorio!” Kurapika says as if there is something wrong with that.

”Canary won right Killua?” Leorio says looking back at me.

Well yeah b-

“Yes, good for Canary!” 

“No fighting is ba- Well I’m not going to lie I’m kinda glad she got beat up, she got what was coming to her.” Kurapika says.

Yes I’m happy als-

“Ok Leorio’s table.”

Me, Kurapika and Leorio look at Mrs. Dawn.

”What did I say just now?”

”That we need to study the organs as well.” Leorio says.

”No after that.” Mrs. Dawn says crossing her arms.

Leorio looks at Killua.

Dont look at me! I say whispering under my breath.

We both look at Kurapika.

”Oh good grief.” Kurapika says standing up looking at us then at Mrs. Dawn.

”That was a trick question Mrs.Dawn, you didn’t say anything after that, you went to your computer.”

The whole room gets silent for a couple seconds.

”You are correct, but tell your partners to pay attention, ok?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kurapika says sitting back down.

That was close. Killua says in relief.

”It sure was.” Leorio says.

Oh yeah I was going to ask you guys if I could borrow your math notes.

“We don’t have math until next period”. Leorio says.

Your kidding right? Killua says a bit panicked.

"I wish I were." Leorio says shrugging.

"But if we had the notes we would let you borrow them Killua but unfortunately we don't, I'm sorry." Kurapika says apologizing.

No it's ok, you don't have to apologize.

_I couldn't concentrate at all, I was to busy thinking about everything going on. Im gonna be alone for math and now science, I have no notes for math and I'm doing a project by myself._

Eventually the class ended and Killua's table being second place.

Hey can I sit with you guys at lunch? Kilkua asks.

"Of course Killua!" Kurapika says smiling.

Killua and his friends head to each others locker putting there things away and heading to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what we are having for lunch?" Leorio says holding his stomach. 

I hope it's something good cause I'm hungry.

"Its pizza." Kurapika says

"How do you know?" Leorio asks.

"Cause I just seen that girls tray." Kurapika says trying not to point that much.

We all grab are trays and head towards a table.

"So Canary kicked Wrens ass huh?" Leorio says sitting down.

Yeah it happened at lunch too. 

"Is that why you guys didn't sit with us that day?" Kurapika asks. 

Yes because Canary and her fought. I say biting my pizza.

"What caused the fight?" Leorio says.

Well it started cause I accidentally bumped into Ash-

_Ash!! I forgot that I was supposed to keep a eye out for him too! And Gon!!_

Killua starts looking around.

"Are you ok Killua?" Kurapika says looking around also.

Yeah I'm ok, I just forgot about Ash. 

"Wait why are you looking for him?" Leorio says a bit irritated.

Because he was the reason why they fought, well him and Wren, and he was probably going to beat me up today. I say looking down at my tray.

We all got silence for a minute or so.

_Ash, the schools bully to kids like us. The one who probably started the rumors about them. The kid who is the boy version of Wren, they get along so well. All they do is make fun of people and get away with it or never get caught._

"Let's finish eating guys" Kurapika says breaking the silence from us.

Sounds good. Killua says nodding.

"Ok" Leorio says going back to eating his pizza.

_We ate are pizza and after that we talked about are self's with the time we had left. Leorio wants to become a doctor when he gets older and Kurapika trains himself so he can be a bodyguard I guess? And I told them I didn't know what I wanted to do yet and I was rich. They questioned me about it and I told them I was and they said why am I hanging out with them. I said that I just don't fit in with the popular kids. Soon after the bell rang and we said are goodbye to each other._

_Now Its time to ask Ms.Yuri what happened to Canary._

Kilua walks into the office and sees Gon already there.

Hey Gon. Killua says sitting down next to the black haired boy.

”Hey Killua!” Gon says smiling.

_Ok let’s find out what happened to Ash first!_

Hey Gon, do you mind if I ask you something?

"Of course not Killua, what's your question?"

Do you know why Ash wasn't here today?

"Oh, because he got ISS (In School Suspension) for two days." 

Then his suspension probably started today huh?

"Yes." Gonna says nodding his head. "He texted me telling me that was his punishment."

_Oh ok that explains why he was in cooking yesterday._

"What happened to Canary?" Gonna asks.

Oh I don't know yet I have to ask Ms. Yuri, but I believe she gave her OSS. (Out of school Suspension)

"Why don't you just text her and ask her Killua?"

_Why didn't I think of that!_

God, I'm so dumb. Killua says looking down.

"Your not dumb Killua, you just probably got to worried and didn't think of it."

Gon?

"Yes Killua?"

Why do you like someone like me, I mean like to be friends with. Killua asks with his head still down.

"Why ask something stupid like?" Gon's atmosphere changes 

Killua looks at him.

"Your my friend Killua, I don't care whether or not if you were popular. I feel like I can trust you more then anyone I know, I mean of course we barely started talking to each other just a couple days ago but I feel like your my friend more then Ash." 

More then Ash..? Killua says quietly.

"Yes more then Ash, and just between me and you I tell My Aunt Mito about you and I never metion nobody to her." Gon says looking at me.

_I really mean that much, wow I di-_

"Oh and that reminds me she wants to meet you."

W-What!?! Killua says shocked.

"Yes she said that you need to meet her, and maybe you can have dinner with us and stay a night at my house if you like!” Gon says cheerfully.

_S-Stay the n-night at Gon’s!!!?!? And meet his Aunt!?!?_

”Um Killua, are you ok?” Gon asks concerned.

Y-Yeah I’m fine. Killua says still a bit shocked.

”Let me give you my number so we can text each other!” Gon says pulling out his phone.

Ok. Killua says trying not to faint from happiness.

Soon after Killua and Gon did there errands in the basket and while they were Killua stopped by math to deliver a paper to Mr. Gibson and while there Killua did a quick wave to Leorio and Kurapika one last time. And then it was the end of school. I said bye to Gon and grabbed my things and ran outside to Gotoh so I can go home already.

Lets go Gotoh! I say excitedly.

”Yes sir.” Gotoh says driving off.

_Oh my God, I got his number!! Should I text him now, no I’ll wait a bit and then text him, but what if he wants me to stay the night at his house already!! I need to text Canary!!_

 

 

 **Killua:**  Canary text me ASAP!! Got some good news!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!! Next chapter is on its way!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend already over, but with a surprise!

 

_Ok just breathe, you have his number and you need to text him. But Canary is not responding. I’m going to try calling her._

 

 **”The person your trying to rea-** ”

 

 

_Not even one ring, she must have gotten her phone took away, well I guess it’s been awhile now, I can text Gon, let’s see_

 

 **Killua:** Hey there Gon... _  
_

 

_No way, that’s to straight forward_

 

 **Killua:** Hey this is Killua, text me...

 

_Oh god no! That sounds to needy_

 

 **Killua:**  Hello Gon, this is Killua. Now you have my number so we can text.

 

_No that sounds weird..._

 

But just as Killua was about to delete it, he accidentally pressed send.

_OH MY GOD... NOOO! Delete, delete! It’s to late it already sent. Great just great  why in the world would they have the delete button next to the send! It’s ok he won’t resp- HE’S TYPING!!_

 

 **Gon:** Hi Killua! Ok, I’ll text as soon I get out of practice!!

 

_He responded that quick! I have to text something back!_

 

 **Killua:**  Ok sounds good!

 

_Sounds good!? Well obviously it’s good but still I could have just said ok._

”We are here Killua.” Gotoh says opening Killua’s door.

Thanks Gotoh. Killua says heading inside.

Killua rushes inside his mansion heading straight to his room closing his door and laying down so he can avoid his family members, 

_Finally alone at-_

(Knocks on door.)

Who is it? Killua says sitting up.

“It’s me Master Killua.” Gotoh says out in the hall.

Come in Gotoh.

”I was just informed by your Mother that you need to be ready for tonight’s dinner.

_Ugh, I forgot the stupid ceremony._

About that Gotoh, I’m not going to be down there tonight so tell her I said No.

”B-But Sir, you ne-.”

Gotoh, I said I’m not going so tell her I said NO! Killua says raising his voice a bit.

“Yes sir.” Gotoh says putting his head down, then leaving Killua’s room.

_Jeez, why am I next in line to run the family business. Why can’t one of my older brothers do it. Ughhh._

Killua lays back down and passes out.

 

 

Couple hours later.

* * *

 

 

 

Killua gets up and yawns.

 

_What time is it?_

Killua looks at his alarm.

_8:15, a three nap isn’t bad at all._

Ding!

_I wonder who is texting me. Canary?_

 

 **Gon:** Hey!

 

 

_I totally forgot that he gave me his number!_

**Killua:**  Hi

 

 **Gon:** What are you doing?

 

 **Killua:** Just got up from a nap. What are you doing?

 

 **Gon:** I just got out of practice, I’m heading home now.

 

 **Killua:** That’s good, now you can go home and get some rest. _  
_

 

 **Gon:** Well not yet. I have to walk home.

 

 **Killua:** You walk home?

 

 **Gon:** Yeah, I live about five miles out of the city.

 

_About Five miles!?!! That’s about a hour and a half of a walk, well it depends how he fast his pace is, but still that’s far!! Should I go pick him up, wait he’s been in basketball for awhile so... He’s been walking that far for awhile now!_

**Killua:**  Where are you?

 

GOTOH!!! Killua shouts.

 

Not even five seconds pass.

 

”Yes Master Killua.” Gotoh says bowing.

Get the car ready immediately!

”Yes sir.” Gotoh says zooming out of Killua’s room

 

 **Gon:** I’m barely leaving the city why?

 

 **Killua:** just stay where you are, Ok.

 

 **Gon:** Ok?

 

Killua rushes down stairs and heads outside to the car, not realizing it’s not the car he goes to school in.

 

Head towards leaving the city! Killua says shutting the door.

”Yes sir.” Gotoh says driving off.

 _Ok if it takes about ten minutes to arrive at_ _the school from my house, then near leaving the city is about five minutes away from my house but since Gotoh is driving a bit faster then we should be there-_

“We are here Master Killua.” 

_That was faster then I thought._

Ok now-

_Wait a minute this isn’t the car we drive... Oh God No.. we’re in.._

Wait Gotoh don’t open the-

Door opens.

“Killua!?, you drive a Limo!” The tanned boy said a bit loudly.

H-Hey Gon. Killua says nervously.

Is that a Zoldyck Limo?! People chattering in the back.

Get in! Killua says.

Killua moves over and let’s in Gon.

”Where to Master Killua?” Gotoh says rolling down the tinted black window behind him.

”Master?” Gon says confused.

Where to Gon! Killua says trying to change the subject.

“Oh, to Whale Island!”

Go there Gotoh! Killua says right after Gon.

”Yes sir.” Gotoh says rolling up the window and driving off.

”So you have a limo and butler!?" Gon says shocked.

Wait, how did you guess all of that so fast?

"Well he did open the door for you and called you Master and I'm pretty sure this is your limo if you have a butler right?" Gon says chuckling.

Wow it's that obvious? Killua says putting his hand on his face.

"You never told me you had a limo Killua, I always see you drive around in a regular car?"

T-Thats because I prefer the normal car and I don't like all the attention it attracts. 

"Oh like those people back in the city?

Yes thats correct.

_Come to think about it why didn't I notice that this wasn't the car? And why the hell would Gotoh get the limo instead!!!_

"Well I really appreciate you taking me home Killua!" Gon says smiling.

No problem Gon, But can I ask you something?

"Of course Killua."

Why doesn't your Aunt pick you up, I mean I honestly have no problem with taking you home but don't you think five miles is far by foot and walking at night isn't safe.

"Well because we don't have a car and Whale Island is like a small town that has its own stores and stuff like that so there's really no need for a car if everything is walking range." 

Oh ok. 

_I see now, he doesnt live in the city and he doesn't need to even go to the city for anything if Whale Island has its own stores. But he's popular and star player of are basketball team yet he lives in a small town? I shouldn't be saying anything though cause it's safer then the city I bet and I'll still love him no matter what._

You want a water or something to snack on? Killua says getting up opening the drawer and cooler.

"Um just a water will be fine please."

Ok. 

Killua grabs the water bottle out if the cooler and tries to hand it to Gon but it slips out of Killua's hand. They both go for the water bottle and there hands touch.

_OH MY GOD are hands are touching!! Do I move my hand? No cause he's not moving his either. What do I....._

Killua and Gon's eyes meet.

_...This... can't...be.... happening...._

Killua can feel his face start to heat up, but before Gon can notice the limo makes a sudden stop and Killua and Gon go tumbling and stop near the window where the driver is at.

_Ouch... What happe-....._

Killua opens his eyes, realizing that Gon was on top of him. Gon rubs his forehead and opens his eyes meeting with Killua's eyes once again.

There was a bit of silence. But Gon broke the silence.

"A-Are you ok?" Gon asks the white haired kid under him 

_Why can't I say anything! I'm just lost in his eyes and we are this close to each other.........is it just me or are we getting closer to ki-_

"Where at now Master KilLUAAA!!" Gotoh says surprised trying to roll the window back up.

Gon and Killua jump up at the same time.

"I'm so sorry sir I just needed to ask what house I'm looking for!" Gotoh says trying to hide his face from turning red.

Killua looks at Gon.

"Just go down the dirt road, there should be house there!" Gon says trying not to blush.

Gotoh looks at Killua to make sure.

GO GOTOH!! Killua says shouting!

"Y-Yes sir" Gotoh says pressing on the gas.

There was silence between the two boys in the limo until they reached there destination.

"T-Thanks for the ride Killua." Gon says nervously.

Y-Your welcome Gon. 

"I-I'll see you Monday?"

Yes, see y-you Monday.

Gon shuts the door and Killua drives off.

_Did all that just happen? He was on top of me and we almost ki-... No that couldn't have happened he likes girls, he is straight as a pole and I'm like boomerang. But I swear he was.... GOTOH!_

Um, Gotoh. Killua says tapping on the glass.

"Yes Master Killua?" Gotoh says

A-About what you saw-

"No need to apologize sir, I should have waited until you gu-"

GOTOH!! Killua says face heating up! Nothing happened!! And you shouldn't have hit the brakes like that!

"Sorry Master Killua." 

Let's just forget about it ok?

"Ok." Gotoh says nodding.

_How am I going to forget this though! My crush was on top of me and we almost kissed! But I'm going to have to let it go cause I don't want my feelings to ruin are friendship!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! And if you have any questions please comment and let me know! Chapter 7 is In progress!

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to say that I’m sorry that if my punctuations are incorrect, and I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
